Magic in the Night
by Razor Raven
Summary: The very first fanfic I ever wrote, a curse is placed on Ash, can Misty break it? Will they discover their true feelings? This story has been edited due to a misunderstanding, 5 of 5
1. Default Chapter

The Magic in the Night   
by the Razor Raven  
  
CAST:  
Ash: Warmhearted trainer from Pallet Town, a bit dense  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash's very caring mother, also a bit dense  
Misty: Ash's closest human friend, Temperamental but nice, Cerulean City, very sharp  
  
Pidgey: A Tiny Bird Pokemon  
Charmander: A Lizard Pokemon, has a flame on it's tail  
  
PART I credit for this story idea is due to Scott Adams, see Dilbert  
  
Disclaimer: I was told I was making cracks at the British Royal Family, this is a misunderstanding that I apologize for, I made no intentional cracks toward Lady Di and her family, and meant no insults at all, in fact, at the time I wrote this fic, I was not fully aware of who she actually was, as I had no info on Britain and it's people  
  
The clock struck 10:00, Misty looked up at the mechanical Pidgey as it popped out. "Ash should be back home from his date soon." she thought, Misty was at Ash's home in Pallet Town, she felt sad as she had almost worked up the courage to explain to him her true feelings, but then this happened. "Oh Ash, I had so hoped to be the girl who made you happy." Misty had known Ash for a few years, had been his friend for a few months less than that, and been in love with him a little less than that. She had never said anything because she had been afraid of being rejected, how ironic, she was rejected before she even admitted to how she felt. Misty knew that her love towards Ash is what kept her going, along with the hope that she might win his heart, well, he was still her friend, he was like a brother to her, and a better sibling than her 3 real sisters. As long as they were still friends, she would stick by his side, no matter how painful it was to know that his love lay elsewhere.   
A door slammed, "Hi Ash, how was your date?" Misty called, then dropped her book of Water-type Pokemon as a Charmander stormed in. "Not good, she's a witch, turned me into a Charmander." Said the Charmander. "It's Ash, but he's a Charmander," Misty thought, "I know he makes my heart burn, but this is ridiculous!" "Ooh!" Ash the Charmander said. "When I think about it, I just, feel so, it just..." He waved his paws, trying to describe his anger, Misty decided she had to say it, "It burns you up?" she suggested. Ash's cute lizard-face twisted in a frown, his once Chestnut Brown eyes, now as blue as her own, peered up at her. "I don't think this is funny, Misty"   
"But you make such a cute Charmander, Ash!" Misty teased, then she blinked, was it her imagination, or was Ash's face even redder than it was supposed to be? A thought struck "Ash, how can you date a girl like her?" Ash sighed, "I didn't have a choice, I barely even know her, and I certainly don't like her (As in LIKE), Mom set me up on a blind date" Misty stared at her friend "He doesn't love her" Misty realized "Maybe I still have a chance to capture his heart, and I don't mean in a Pokeball" 


	2. The Cure?

PART II  
  
Disclaimer: I have edited this chapter as not to insult Lady Di by mistake, again, I had no intention of doing that  
  
"Misty," Ash said suddenly, "We've got some old spell books up in the attic, maybe one of them will tell us how to reverse the spell." Misty picked Ash up, careful not to touch the flaming tail, and carried him to attic, where they found not only spell books, but magic ingredients as well. "Mom never threw anything away." Ash explained sheepishly, Misty examined the stuff, reading the labels of the bizarre ingredients. "Let's see: Leg of Lizard; Eye of Newt; Toxic Toadstool Powder; Monosodium Glutamate!? Yikes!"  
Ash picked up a big book and Misty blew the dust off, accidentally blowing it into Ash's face. "Achoo!" Ash sneezed, shooting flames into Misty's face "Gesundheit" Misty said, Ash sniffed and said, "Thank you, sorry about that." Misty smiled thinking "Talk about the flames of passion, he not only burns my heart, he burns my face." Seeing that Misty wasn't mad at him, Ash opened the book, but his tiny fingers could only turn one page at a time, finally, Misty picked up the book & flipped through it herself. "Anything?" Ash wondered. "Not unless you wanna grow 6 extra legs and eat flies for the rest of your life." Misty replied sourly, she picked up the next book, almost right away she exclaimed "Here it is! Turning people into Pokemon, lets see: Abra; Arbok; Blastoise; Caterpie YEK!; Chansey; Aah! Here we are, Charmander" Misty read the remedy to herself "The only thing that will cure the Charmander transformation spell is a kiss from either a Princess or a Water Pokemon trainer" Misty felt her face grow hot. "Well!?" Ash demanded, Misty looked up at him thinking "This is my chance to kiss him" Aloud she said "Gargle, you're gonna visit Princess Vi(olet)" "A kiss from a Princess? Okay, I'll try anything" He headed down to his room. "Darn!" Misty thought "I chickened out! Darn darn darn darn darn darn darn darn... darning continues into next chapter 


	3. The Effort

PART III  
  
Disclaimer: Again, this is not intended to represent Lady Di, that was a misunderstanding  
  
Misty walked into Ash's room, still a Charmander, of course, he was busy trying to get on a pair of pants that wouldn't stay up. "Maybe you could use a belt" Misty suggested. "Maybe I could use a waist." Ash said grumpily. "It's better you not wear those, they won't fit over the tail, especially since the flame would put you in the hot seat." Misty suggested, (Ash falls down Anime style) "Very funny" Ash said, ignoring his sarcasm, Misty grabbed the pants and threw them aside "Let a pro handle this"  
Minutes later, Ash was wearing a blue button shirt, a black cloak, a blond wig, and a green beret, pants were impossible, so they made due with socks that went up his thighs and baby shoes. Ash looked in the mirror "You really think this will fool Princess Vi?" he asked uncertainly. "Hmmm, I'd wait until she's had a few margaritas." Misty advised, (Ash sweatdrops) "Thanks Misty, that's real encouraging" Ash said sarcastically. The two friends went downstairs but stopped at the door. "Misty, please stay here, I need to do this myself." "Okay," Misty said as she dropped to her knees and hugged him. "but be careful, okay Ash?" Ash flashed her a Charmander grin. "Me? I'm the invincible Ash Ketchum, remember? I'll be fine, Mist." Misty resisted the urge to kiss him on the cheek. "Good luck, my friend." Misty whispered as Ash slipped out into the night. She glanced at the clock, guessing it would take him about 3 hours to reach the castle, infiltrate, & get a kiss from Princess Violet. To pass the time she sat down with her Water Pokemon book and turned to the chapter on Slowpoke's evolution into Slowbro, by Professor Westwood the fifth, and attempted to become deeply engrossed, but Profe-sorry, Westwood 5 used big, scientific words, so the reading was slow (Pun Intended), besides, she was ruing having lost her nerve when the chance to kiss Ash arrived. 


	4. The Chance

PART IV  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, this is not Lady Di, this is a made up character with no intended resemblence or relation to the real princess  
  
"You're a very stupid girl, Misty," Misty told herself. "You had your chance to kiss Ash and you blew it." Misty glanced at the clock thinking "By now Ash should have infiltrated the castle, one kiss should break the spell, for his sake I just hope the disguise works, I wish I could have gone with him, but I only would have attracted attention to him, I can't endanger him like that. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a burden to him, if I wasn't such a coward, he'd be normal, I should have gone after him! It's too late...good luck, my love,..." Misty's thoughts disintegrated as her head drooped and her eyes closed  
Meanwhile at the castle...  
"Duke, why does your breath smell like Habenero Sauce?" Princess Violet asked. "Umm, I had lunch with a common person today." Ash replied, trying to keep his wig on.  
Some time later...  
Ash, his disguise ruined, stormed back into his house, he was suffering from scrapes, bruises, & several water wounds, the slamming door woke Misty who grinned weakly and said "I guess I need not ask how the "date" went."  
Ash sighed, "Everything went fine until she smelled my breath, I said that I had lunch with a common person, she accused "me" of cheating on her and slapped me, I panicked & hit her with the Fire Spin, it turns out she has a phobia about Fire types the way you have a phobia about Bug types, as I was making my getaway, her guards beat the tar out of me, her Lapras hit me with the Water Gun attack and I barely made it out alive" Ash paused looking very depressed, then continued "It's no good Misty, without a kiss from a Princess, we won't be able to reverse the spell, you might as well stop using only Water types and start training your first Fire type, I promise I'll make a great Charizard someday" Misty saw an opening and seized it. "Here's my chance to redeem my mistake, all I gotta do is play dumb, I'll understand if he never forgives me..." She thought, than aloud added "Wait! That's it! I'm a Water-Type Trainer!" She grabbed up the book and pretended to study it, then put it down and walked over and knelt in front of Ash. "What?" Ash demanded. "A kiss from either a Princess or a Water-Pokemon Trainer." Misty explained, blushing, Ash blushed as well, how he did that when his face was already red is anybody's guess. Still blushing, Ash said "You don't mind?" "You're my friend Ash, I trust you" Then blushing harder, Misty added truthfully "I'd do anything to help you." Ash grinned weakly. "Ready when you are." He said, then closed his eyes but found himself physically unable to pucker up, since he didn't have lips. Misty put her hands on Ash's shoulders, then closed her eyes her eyes & pressed her lips against Ash's mouth. 'Mmm, this is kinda nice." They both thought, as if on cue. After a moment, Misty opened her eyes, it had worked! Ash was back to his old self! "His old handsome self." Misty corrected herself mentally, then noticed that she still had her lips against Ash's lips and her hands still on Ash's shoulders, she thought to pull away and let Ash know he was human, but her heart was thudding and she was really enjoying this. "A little bit longer." Misty thought passionately. "Ash? Misty?" It was Mrs. Ketchum!   
Ash & Misty jumped up, Misty blushed harder than ever, Mrs. Ketchum was standing in the doorframe wearing a bathrobe and an expression of bewilderment combined with amusement. Ash looked down and yelped happily "I'm human again!" He threw his arms around Misty and chanted "Thank You Thank You ThankYouThankYouThankYou!" "Ash!" Misty said "I'm glad you're grateful, but your mom is watching!" Ash jumped back blushing. "Oh, hi Mom." his mother stared. "Did I miss something? I thought you had a date." Ash sighed. "She's a witch mom, turned me into a Charmander, so we thought that a kiss from the princess would help, but that didn't work, then we found that a kiss from a Water Pokemon Trainer would work, so Misty kissed me and here I am!" Ash paused then continued. To be continued 


	5. The End

PART V  
  
"Mom, no more blind dates, please." Ash said, Mrs. Ketchum looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Ash, but she saw you and demanded to have a date, I'm sorry this didn't work out, but it may be a blessing in disguise, I have another girl in mind, but you know her." Mrs. Ketchum strode across the room and took Ash's hand in one hand & Misty's in the other  
  
Writer's Note: I think you know where this is headed...  
  
and slipped Ash & Misty's hands into each other and stepped back, they both looked down and realized they were holding hands  
  
Writer's Note: Ash isn't wearing his gloves, by the way  
  
and they both blushed furiously. "Well, actually, I was hoping to ask you out, Misty, if you don't mind of course!..." Ash said bravely, Misty smiled. "Mind? Ash, I've actually been waiting for you to ask me out." Ash smiled, "Great, ummm, Misty, if you don't mind, I'd like to kiss you again, I mean, if you don't mind I really enjoyed the kiss so I'd like to do it again if   
you don't min-" Ash was cut off as Misty pressed her finger against his lips and said "Shut up and kiss me Ash, I've waited too long for this." Ash grinned. "I love it when you're pushy!" They put their arms around each other and locked their lips, but a sudden flash of light broke them apart. "Kodak moment." Mrs. Ketchum said grinning, she was holding a camera, Ash slapped himself in the face, "I forgot," he said sheepishly. "Mom saves my first everything, would you believe she saved the first jar of baby food I ever ate?" Misty grinned "I believe it, but what I don't believe is that tiny kiss is all you've got." Ash smiled teasingly. "No way, I got lots more where that came from."  
Misty put her hands against Ash's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, their lips met & their eyes closed, there was no doubt in either of their minds, they were now more than friends  
  
Delia. Ketchum smiled & thought "Mom was right, I should have been a matchmaker." She was so happy to see her baby in love, and she couldn't have asked for a better girl than Misty  
  
THE END 


End file.
